You've GOT to be Kidding me!
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: Shonen ai later on. (sorta) A Doumon that loves to pull pranks pulls one on Takato. Chaos ensues as Rika and Jeri try to explain Takato's appearence to their parents, and the other tamers, while trying to stop Takato from killing Beelzemon. R/R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.  
  
A/N-  
  
This is the results of me bored, having a cold, and taking too much cough medicine! Lol! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter One: KAMI-SAMA HATES MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****  
  
Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, and Jeri and Calumon ran into the digital field to see Beelzemon Blast Mode fighting whatever digimon was in there.  
  
The other tamers had been busy, and not able to respond to the signal.  
  
"What is that?!" Takato questioned staring up at it for a moment.  
  
Rika had already taken out her digivice and was scanning it.  
  
"Ancient Wisemon -Mega level-Virus type-Ancient Mutant digimon- Attacks: Laplace's Demon and Elder Sign"  
  
"You and Calumon had better move back." Takato advised the two as he and Rika prepared to bio merge.  
  
Jeri nodded and backed up a few meters with Calumon in her arms.  
  
Rika and Takato held up there d-arks.  
  
"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE"  
  
"Renamon bio merged to.."  
  
"Guilmon bio merged to..."  
  
"Sakuyamon!" The newly formed guardian of nature said, making her presence known with pink petals falling around her.  
  
"Gallentmon!" The holy Knight said, red cape billowing in a power induced wind.  
  
Sakuyamon and Gallentmon jumped up to help Beelzemon as he was hit by a 'Elder Sign' attack.  
  
"Lightning Joust!" Gallentmon fired his attack at Ancient Wisemon, distracting it from the demon lord.  
  
"Beelzemon, why are you being attack by Ancient Wisemon?" Sakuyamon asked in Renamon's voice.  
  
Beelzemon looked kinda embarrassed. "Well, I was kinda making fun of it, you know how I always do and, I guess he got offended.." Beelzemon said rather sheepishly.  
  
Gallentmon sweatdropped as Sakuyamon looked exasperated.  
  
"Elder Sign!"  
  
The three mega digimon barely had time to dodge as Ancient Wisemon attacked again.  
  
"Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon called as cherry blossoms filled the air, forcing Ancient Wisemon to back away.  
  
"Corona Blaster!"  
  
"Shield of the Just!"  
  
"Spirit Strike!"  
  
Gallentmon, Sakuyamon and Beelzemon paled as their attacks did barely any damage to their opponent.  
  
"Why isn't he hurt?" Beelzemon demanded.  
  
"It could be because he's an 'ancient' digimon. I believe they have more power." Rika informed them, thinking back to the card game.  
  
"That...is not good." Gallentmon said as Ancient Wisemon glared at them.  
  
"Understatment of the year!" Beezlemon said as they dodged another attack.  
  
"You just *had* to annoy an ancient digimon *didn't* you!"  
  
"I didn't know he was an ancient!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Elder Sign!" Ancient Wisemon cried attacking them and successfully knocking Sakuyamon and Beelzemon down towards the ground.  
  
"Laplace's demon!" Gallentmon didn't have time to move as he was hit by the attack.  
  
*****  
  
"Ouch." Was a common word as Rika, Renamon, Beelzemon (who was knocked out of Blast Mode), Guilmon and Takato hit the ground. Jeri started to run over to them with Calumon.  
  
*****  
  
The tamers would've probably been Okay after this if a Doumon hadn't been around. Even then they would've been Okay if only this Doumon wasn't a prankster. Yes, it's true. This Doumon loved to cause trouble.  
  
"Silent Spell" Doumon muttered quietly, smirking as the spell went unnoticed by the tamers and digimon on the ground, taking affect on the male tamer. Doumon quickly looked around and made sure no one notice her. No one was around so she quickly made her exit. "Demon Gate Escape."  
  
*****  
  
Ancient Wisemon seemed satisfied now as the people attacking him were down for the count. They shouldn't have attacked him anyways. With that he disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
"Umm, Takato?" Jeri asked looking wide eyed at her friend, speaking only because Guilmon, Beelzemon, Calumon, Renamon and Rika were all staring wide eyed.  
  
"What?" Takato snapped irritated, "take a picture it lasts longer!" then froze.  
  
Calmly, almost too calmly, Takato looked directly into Jeri's shocked amber eyes and said, "Please tell me that the voice talking right now isn't mine."  
  
"I can't do that." Jeri replied looking at him..er...her.  
  
They all watched as he..she slowly got up from the ground and walked calmly over to a puddle and looked into it to see the reflection.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They all were knocked out of their shock as Takato gave a loud scream like someone in a horror movie.  
  
Takato turned to face them glaring for all she was worth at their group.  
  
Beelzemon looked a little nervous before taking off running with her right behind him with a "BEELZEMON, YOU STUPID DIGIMON! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yep, that was not a sight you saw everyday. A big bad biker demon lord digimon running like there was no tomorrow from a very pissed off 'female'.  
  
*****  
  
A/N-  
  
Next chapter: Renamon and Guilmon try to stop Takato from killing Beelzemon. Rika and Jeri try to help Takato adjust to being female, while trying to figure out how to explain this all to his.er...her parents. Not to mention them having to explain it to the other tamers. Poor Takato. And they haven't even gone shopping for her new clothes yet! But fear not! Rika's mother can handle the make over! (lol)  
  
Next time on 'You've GOT to be kidding me!'  
  
Please Review. 


End file.
